Je ne t'attendais pas
by ma00333
Summary: Ivy n'avait jamais été gâtée dans la vie. Mais lorsqu'elle arrive à Riverdale, elle espère bien que les choses vont bientôt évoluer. Mais pas forcément dans le sens qu'elle espérait. Quand des secrets de famille ressortent, entre rencontres et mésaventures, rien n'est certain. (Fin saison 3) - [Sweet Pea - OC] [Betty - Jughead] [Veronica - Archie] [Alice - FP]


**Hello !**

**On ne m'attendait plus je suppose, mais l'inspiration est revenue comme un éclair, et j'ai décidé de commencer une nouvelle fanfiction !**

**Cette fois-ci, ce sera une première puisque je vais écrire sur ... la série Riverdale !**

**J'espère que j'aurai de vos retours sur cette nouvelle histoire, et que ça me motivera à la continuer !**

**En attendant, bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Veronica soupira et continua de faire défiler les vidéos des auditions sur l'écran de son portable. Depuis que Josie était partie en tournée avec son père, la jeune femme cherchait désespérément quelqu'un pour reprendre le flambeau. Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Cheryl, trop occupée à roucouler avec sa Toni, et ne pouvait pas non plus assumer seule le show – après tout, elle devait déjà faire tourner son affaire toute seule. Elle soupira, quand une dernière vidéo retint son attention. La qualité du son n'était pas terrible, tout comme l'image pixélisé. Mais c'était bon. Pas la peine de chercher plus longtemps, elle avait enfin trouvé sa chanteuse.

* * *

L'été allait toucher à sa fin à Riverdale, et après tous les chamboulements de ces derniers temps, tout le monde avait besoin de se détendre. La mort de Fred Andrews avait affecté tout le monde, mais le retour des anciens fermiers – Alice, Polly, Fengs – avaient remis un peu de baume au cœur à tous. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait été aveugle au rapprochement subtil mais tendre entre Alice Smith et FP Jones. De même, certains avaient remarqué les régulières visites de Charles Smith, agent du FBI, qui essayé de rattraper le temps perdu avec sa famille. A cela, il fallait ajouter que pour une fois, tout allait bien. Vraiment bien. Les Lodge étaient en prison pour un bon moment, aucun tueur ne traînait dans la ville, personne n'avait essayé de faire tuer Archie ou de l'envoyer en prison, et aussi bien Betty et Jughead que Veronica et Archie coulaient le parfait amour. Les Serpents étaient plus solidaires que jamais, travaillant toujours avec la police, et les Belles Empoisonneuses profitaient de l'été pour se dorer la pilule au soleil chez Cheryl. En somme, une paix et un calme sans précédent régnaient sur la ville.

A quelques jours de la rentrée, Veronica avait décidé de relancer ses affaires en organisant une grande soirée à la Bonne Nuit, avec toutes ses connaissances, pour fêter la prochaine rentrée. Comme à son habitude, elle avait mis les petits plats dans les grands : le thème de la soirée était le rouge et le noir, et le show serait assuré toute la nuit. Dès l'ouverture, la file d'attente s'étendait en dehors de chez Pops. Les gens avaient besoin de s'amuser un peu en cette fin d'été. Bien évidemment, Archie était aux côtés de Veronica dès les préparatifs, et il assumait parfaitement son rôle à ses côtés.

La soirée était un succès, et les bénéfices promettaient d'être à la hauteur des espérances de la patronne. Archie, dans son beau costume noir faisait danser Veronica dans sa somptueuse robe noir en soir, aux épaules dénudés et à la longueur asymétrique. Un peu plus loin, Cheryl profitait de sa soirée dans une robe moulante à sequins rouges, aux côtés d'une Tony en robe de velours noire et rouge. D'ailleurs, lorsque Betty – sublime avec son bustier noir et sa jupe en cuir rouge - et Judhead arrivèrent à la soirée accompagnés d'Alice et de FP, tous vinrent féliciter la jeune entrepreneuse :

\- Veronica ! Je pense que la Bonne Nuit n'a jamais été aussi bondé !

\- Je sais Betty, et j'ai bien l'intention que ça devienne une habitude !

Les lumières diminuèrent et Veronica sourit à ses amis :

\- C'est parfait, maintenant, le spectacle va pouvoir commencer !

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent alors sur une jolie blonde, dans un ensemble tout en cuir et aux lèvres aussi rouges que Cheryl Blossom. La musique commença sur un classique « I put a spell on you », et le public fut conquit dès les premières notes par la voix puissante et sûre de la jeune chanteuse.

Betty se retourna vers sa meilleure amie, les sourcils froncés :

\- Qui c'est, cette fille ?

\- Ma nouvelle chanteuse, pour remplacer Josie. Elle est géniale, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On la connaît non ?

Demanda Jughead, même la brune haussa les épaules :

\- Je crois pas, il me semble qu'elle vient de Greendale et que c'est la première fois qu'elle vient à Riverdale …

Le couple de Serpents échangea un regard et finirent par aller danser. Toute la soirée, la jeune chanteuse enchaîna entre musiques rythmées et sons plus doux, faisant danser, chanter et bouger la salle avec son énergie. Aucun doute, la nouvelle venue avait fait sensation par son arrivée, et on ne parlerait plus que d'elle dans les prochains jours.

* * *

Pour son premier show, Ivy était très satisfaite d'elle. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'elle montait sur scène, et malgré tout le stress qu'elle avait ressenti avant de monter sur scène, tout s'était bien passé. En effet, elle s'était sentie tellement à l'aise sur scène, que tout lui venait naturellement. Et si les gens pensaient que c'était parce qu'elle se destinait à devenir une chanteuse, ils se trompaient. Ivy savait que ce n'était pas sa vocation, un passe-temps tout au plus, mais elle avait absolument besoin d'un travail. Du coup, naturellement, elle donnait le meilleur d'elle-même.

La soirée dura jusqu'à très tard. Elle ne connaissait personne à part Veronica qui l'avait embauché, et bien après la fermeture des rideaux, alors que la jeune femme se changeait, Veronica vint la rejoindre derrière la scène :

\- Hé ! t'as été formidable ce soir ! Le public a vraiment adoré ta performance !

\- Merci, j'avoue que je me suis bien amusée aussi !

Veronica lui sourit et lui lança avant de partir :

\- Tu peux passer voir Pops demain matin, il te servira le petit-déjeuner, cadeau de la maison !

Ivy lui sourit et la remercia du regard, avant de finir de ranger ses affaires. Il n'était pas loin de 4 heures du matin, et elle rêvait d'une douche. Elle finit de mettre ses affaires dans son sac, et quitta l'établissement. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture, elle fut interpellée par des bruits de voix. Curieuse, elle s'approcha et découvrit deux garçons de son âge qui semblaient se disputer. Ils étaient tous les deux grands et bruns, portaient des vestes en cuir avec des serpents dessus. Le plus petit des deux finit par s'emporter et poussa son interlocuteur, avant de partir à grand pas vers une voiture, et de partir en trombes. Le second à la chevelure noire jais s'assit sur sa moto et passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Soucieuse de ne pas se faire voir, Ivy se retourna pour regagner sa voiture, mais dans la précipitation, elle se cogna à une benne à ordure qui résonna. Elle jura de douleur, et entendit derrière elle :

\- Qui est là ?

Elle se maudit et se retourna :

\- Ce n'est que moi, j'allais à ma voiture …

\- Tu nous espionnais plutôt !

Répondit agressivement le garçon qui devait avoir son âge. Il s'était levé de sa moto et s'approchait à présent d'elle. Il était extrêmement imposant avec sa grande taille et sa carrure colossale, mais Ivy n'eut même pas un mouvement de recul quand il se campa devant elle. Sûre d'elle, elle grogna :

\- Vu tout le boucan que vous faisiez, difficile de vous ignorer à cette heure-ci !

Il la regarda avec méfiance, et demanda quand même :

\- Attend, je te reconnais, t'es la fille qui chantait ce soir ?

\- Bravo champion, maintenant, excuse-moi mais j'aimerai bien aller dormir !

Elle tourna les talons, balançant ses boucles blondes sur son torse, et regagna à grands pas sa voiture. Elle démarra, et ne put s'empêcher de regarder le jeune homme dans son rétroviseur. Il la regardait partir, les bras croisés sur son torse. Elle soupira et tourna un moment dans la ville. Finalement, elle finit par s'éloigner de la ville, et trouva un parking vide près de SweetWaters. Elle gara sa voiture et verrouilla les portières. L'endroit serait parfait pour la nuit. Elle se glissa sur la banquette arrière, sortir son duvet, et se laisse emporter par un sommeil bien mérité. Après tout, c'était son premier jour à Riverdale, et les suivants promettaient d'être bien mouvementés.

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ?**

**Des idées pour la suite ?**

**Je ne sais pas encore où je vais, mais j'essaie de vous écrire rapidement le prochain chapitre :D**


End file.
